


Scent

by catandgoldfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandgoldfish/pseuds/catandgoldfish
Kudos: 4





	Scent

他坐在扶手椅上，手中握著那個人的領帶。湊近鼻尖，嗅著那個人的氣味。他該慶幸自己有單獨的寢室，否則室友進來會看到他敞開著拉鍊面向門口坐著。  
他選擇不去床上，因為那個人是如此性急。他一定會在他們來得及到達床鋪之前就撲上來親吻他……也許他應該在靜音咒的保護下靠著門，這更符合那個人的個性。  
他是如此狂野，像獅子一般；是如此的熱情，如同火焰。  
那個人會緊緊攀附著他的脖頸，熱烈的親吻他的嘴唇。他會在那個人急切的舔吻下張開雙唇，迎接那個人柔軟甜蜜的舌頭。他們會身體交疊，舌頭交纏，親密不可分離。  
他的鼻尖盡是那個人的味道，而那個人會在情事中散發更加甜膩的氣味。他會貪婪的吸取那個人的甜蜜，讓自己的味道籠罩那個人全身。  
他會在親吻時撫摸那個人，從柔軟的髮絲到纖細的脖子；優美的背部到緊實的臀；滾動的喉結到挺立的乳珠；堅實的腹部到可愛的雙球。他會慢條斯理的回應那個人烈火一般的呼喚，竭力隱藏自己無邊的渴望。他會愛撫那個人的球體，不緊不慢的揉捏；他會在那個人的直立上滑動雙手，萬般憐愛的擠壓。  
那個人會在他上下探索的時候發出壓抑的喘息；在他搓揉臀部時發出渴望的聲音。那個人會在乳尖被捻起時輕生叫喚；在他的手滑到腹部時邀請的抬起身體。  
他觸摸那個人的雙球時會得到喜悅的戰慄，那個人會擺動下身迎接他的撫摸；他擠壓那個人的慾望時會迎來顫抖的呻吟，那個人會開啟雙唇發出美妙的綸音。  
他會在那個人即將到達頂峰時停下來，轉而向雙腿間的神秘洞口進發。  
那個人會熱情的敞開身體，但雙眼卻是害羞的緊閉。  
他會轉身將那個人從自己身上放到扶手椅上，使那個人健美的雙腿分別安置在兩邊的扶手。他會在那個人面前半跪著，傾身靠近那美麗的禁地。他會用舌頭緩緩在穴口旋轉，使那個人放鬆下來；用唾液沾濕那個人，開始用舌頭品嚐那個人的甜美。  
那個人會在他舌頭的攻勢下節節敗退，發出比糖漿還要甜膩的叫聲，並抬起臀部迎合他的舌。  
那個人會在他的幫助下準備好自己，接著被他竭盡全力忽視的、漲痛得不行的東西終於派上用場。他會狠狠進入，一次貫穿，讓那個人尖叫連連，在他的挺動下像巧克力一樣融化。  
他會拋棄意志，不顧那個人的求饒，一次次在那個人體內攪動，是那個人變得亂七八糟。那個人會先忍不住射出來，白濁的體液會噴濺到兩人身上。那個人的穴肉會在噴射時攪緊他，使他的球體顫抖。他會在那個人高潮之後到達，用力插入，將自己灼熱的愛噴灑在那個人裡面。  
那個人會為此無助的叫喚，緊緊抱住他，指甲在他背部留下半月的痕跡。  
他再次慶幸自己有單獨的寢室，因為此時他面向門口射了出來，白濁灑在厚實的地毯上。  
他用那個人的領帶將自己擦乾淨，卻因為那個人領帶上的自己的污濁再次挺立。  
到床上再來一次吧，他想。

他躺在床上，用咒語將自己的四柱床封了起來，聲音一樣無法傳出。  
他將自己脫得赤裸，光著身子接觸床單的感覺帶來別樣的刺激。  
他將那個人的手帕罩在臉上，使自己的呼吸間盡是那個人的味道。  
他開始撫摸自己，想像著那個人是如何帶有侵略性但又竭力隱藏。  
那個人會狠狠吸吮自己的嘴唇，而自己會熱情的張開雙唇迎接那個人的舌頭，兩個人的舌頭互相攪動糾纏，唇齒相依。  
那個人會從嘴唇移動到脖頸，在自己頸間留下霸道的痕跡。再來是喉結，那個人會像接吻一樣吸吮那裡。自己會在那個人的親吻下發出愉悅的聲音，鼓勵那個人繼續探索他的身體。  
他的乳珠發硬，被那個人輕輕舔咬，變得紅艷如石榴；他的腹部忍不住抬起，似要碰觸那個人，又似邀請那個人進一步探尋。  
他的背部被那個人的手有力的撫過，臀部被色情的揉捏。他會盡情呻吟，告訴那個人自己有多麼享受他的碰觸。  
在他身上各處留下深紅的痕跡後，那個人會揉弄他的雙球，時輕時重，引得他搖擺臀部，將自己送入那個人手中。  
那個人會撫摸他的慾望，有條不紊的律動，使他跟著那個人的速度放蕩的起伏。  
再來那個人會分開他的雙腿，使自己最隱密的地方呈現在那個人面前。那個人會貪婪的盯視，而自己會緊閉雙眼耳根通紅。  
那個人會刻意冷落他的慾望，轉而開拓他的洞口。那個人會舔弄他的後穴，使他濕潤柔軟。  
他會張著腿放浪的隨著那個人的舌頭搖擺，口中發出狂喜的聲音；那個人的舌頭會深入他，被他渴望的穴肉歡迎。  
接著那個人將無法繼續忍耐，會解開自己的皮帶，發出喀的一聲；那個人會拉下束縛他的拉鍊，釋放自己巨大的物什。  
當那個人猛插進來時，自己會發出歡愉的尖叫，穴肉會緊緊咬住那個人不放，使那個人發出充滿慾望的低吟。  
那個人會狠狠貫穿自己，使他無法停止喜悅的呻吟與叫喚，雙腿緊緊攀附在那個人腰間，將那個人帶往自己的方向。  
他會在被那個人不斷抽插之下到達高潮，尖叫著那個人的名字噴射而出，體液灑在兩人之間，也許還濺到了床單。  
而那個人會被他收縮的洞穴緊緊糾纏，那個人的雙球會緊繃，進而射在他的體內，帶來一陣灼熱。  
他射了，濺濕腿間的床單。他的雙腿和背部酸軟，因為他不知不覺抬起身體，雙腿大張。  
鼻尖是那個人的味道。  
他覺得自己可以再來一次。


End file.
